Soul Mate
by Trip626
Summary: Paige and Phoebe think that they are helping Chris by creating his dream girl, but what they didn't realize is they were really summoning his soul mate.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic so I hope you like it.

Pairings: Chris and Original Character

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Characters

Phoebe was pacing in the attic she hated not being able to get a reading of Chris not that she could before she lost her powers. She felt so sorry for him, ever since they had found out his true identity his mood had improved but he was still lonely. She didn't need her empathic ability to see that. She new that he had taken the empathy blocking potion that he had given her sisters, there was no other explanation for why she could not sense his emotions before. The only time she was able to sense anything from him was when he turned into a spider demon and all she felt was his anger for Leo. She just wanted to help him like she wanted to help Wyatt. He had risked so much to come back from the future to save him even though he was evil, Phoebe couldn't think of a more selfless act of love.

"Phoebe I can hear you pacing up here and it is really starting to annoy me, what is wrong?"

She turned to see her sister Paige staring at her with a mixture of concern and annoyance.

"Chris is what's wrong."

"What do you mean is he alright, has something happened?" Paige was starting to worry.

"No, I mean yes, I mean he is just so lonely, it's not fair that he has to carry such a burden and I just feel so helpless." Phoebe decided to sit, it was times like this that she missed having the ability to levitate, it was a great way to relax and clear her mind.

"I know what you mean sis but there isn't much we can do about it. Besides it's not like he hasn't got anyone to talk to, we are all here." Paige replied.

"Not really when you think about it, what's the main thing on his mind?" Phoebe asked as she stood up.

"Saving Wyatt, what's your point." Paige stated with an utter look of confusion on her face.

"Exactly saving Wyatt saves the future which is something he can't talk about with us, and before you say it you know for a fact that he is right about not messing too much with the future. He doesn't really have anyone to talk to when it comes to the stuff that is really bothering him and that is why I feel sorry for him."

Phoebe looked up at Paige just as she got this look of mischief in her eyes.

"Paige what are you thinking?" Phoebe voice was full of suspicion.

"Maybe he could have someone to talk to, like his own Mrs right."

Phoebe just stared at he sister and was beginning to wonder if she was under some kind of spell.

"Are you completely crazy, need I remind of you what happened last time you did that?"

"No you don't have to remind me thank you, but just bare with me, last time it went bad because of personal gain consequences but this time we will be doing it for someone else."

"Paige I still don't like this."

"Hey you're the one that said you wanted to help Chris right?"

"Yes."

"So lets help him." Paige said with a smile.

"We call upon the ancient power

To bring forth from the shadows

The one true soul to restore

The core of his being

His soul and essence

His mind and spirit

And sense of self."

Just as Phoebe and Paige finished reciting their made up spell, light surrounded them and a young girl appeared in front of them.

"Phoebe, Paige it can't be you your dead, where am I? What is going on?" Just as she was about to orb away she sensed a presence somewhere near by that she was not expecting.

"Chris?" She said just above a whisper before she passed out.

Phoebe and Paige rushed to her side wondering what exactly they just conjured.

"Oh my god she's bleeding we need Leo." Phoebe said.

"What are we going to tell him that the chick we conjured for Chris showed up bleeding?" Paige said with a touch of panic in her voice.

"Well what do you suppose we do let her bleed to death?" Phoebe stated. Paige looked at the girl for a second and then called Leo.

"Hey girls what is it?" Leo said just as he noticed the blood on Phoebe's hands.

"Phoebe are you hurt and who is that girl?"

"Chris's dream girl apparently and for some reason she is hurt so heal her already." Paige said pulling Leo down to the floor.

Within seconds she was healed and Leo was looking at the girls for answers.

"Okay spill who is this and what do you mean Chris's dream girl?" As if he had heard them talking about him Chris orbed into the attic right on que.

"Hey guys look I need to borrow the book for" He stopped talking when he noticed the girl lying on the floor.

"Who is that?" He asked.

"That's what id like to know. Chris will you help me put her on the couch?" Leo said in a very skeptical tone.

When Leo went to pick her up her face came into view.

"Oh my god, Jamie." Chris suddenly panicked and was at her side in second.

"You know her?" Paige asked.

"Yes I know her, how did she get here and why is she unconscious?" Chris demanded as he picked her up himself and put her on the couch.

"Well you see that's the thing we are not entirely sure, I mean were just trying to help you and how do you know her, we just conjured her?" Phoebe asked looking very guilty.

"Conjured?" Leo was getting more and more suspicious.

"You didn't conjure anything, she is from the future that's how I know her, and what do you mean trying to help me? By doing what?" Chris was starting to get annoyed.

"We wanted you to have someone to talk to so we decided to kind of do a Mrs right spell for you and then she showed up bleeding." Paige said looking a little confused her self.

"What do you mean bleeding?" Chris suddenly was checking Jamie from head to toe.

"It's all right Chris I healed her. Phoebe show me the spell, and Chris who exactly is this?"

"Her name is Jamie and she is a very good friend of mine." Chris told his father.


	2. Chapter 2

"How could you girls do this, I mean I thought you would have learned your lesson by now?" Leo said in a very judgmental tone.

"We were just trying to help Chris" Paige said defensively.

"For the record I don't need nor want your help thank you." Chris was really starting to worry about Jamie; she had been unconscious for almost three hours. Phoebe rolled her eyes as if he ever asked for their help.

"So if this girl is really from the future, how the hell did we bring her here? I mean we didn't mention anything about the future in the spell."

Phoebe said looking at Leo for answers while he was busy reading the spell.

"Wait a minute, guys this isn't a spell to conjure a Mrs right, it is a spell for summoning a soul mate." Leo was suddenly looking strangely at Chris who had not left the young girls side since she got here.

"Well obviously it went wrong cause you guys have summoned my best friend not my soul mate." Chris suddenly felt Jamie shift.

"Chris, is that you?" She asked barely above a whisper and with her eyes still closed.

"Yeah baby girl are you okay?" Chris ran his fingers down the side of her face with a sort of tenderness that Leo had only seen him show while touching Piper. Leo knew by seeing that simple yet intimate gesture that this was someone that meant a lot to his son, maybe even more than he realized.

"Are you okay Sweetie?" The young girl just stared wide-eyed at Phoebe like she'd seen a ghost.

"It's okay Jamie they're real, you have traveled to the past like me." Chris said while turning her head to face him.

"The past, how and why?" She kind of grabbed Chris's sleeve out of panic.

"Well that's sort of our fault you see we sort of summoned you here, totally accidentally I might add." Paige said trying hard not to make Chris any angrier then he already was.

"Look guys can I talk to Jamie alone for a minute?" Chris needed to ask her about the future and he knew he couldn't do it in front of the girls or his father. Phoebe and Paige wasted know time complying with his request and quickly left the room, Leo how ever didn't budge.

"Are you sure you will be alright Chris?" Leo looked very concerned about leaving his son alone with this girl considering what happened the last time a girl came from the future looking for Chris.

"Yeah dad we'll be fine just give us a few minutes." Although Chris was just getting used to calling Leo dad, Leo's eyes lite up every time he heard it.

"Okay what were you doing before you appeared here, Paige said you were bleeding?" Chris said after making sure that Leo was completely out of hearing range.

"I was fighting a demon, Wyatt managed to track me down with one of his probes and sent a bunch of demons after me. You know as confusing as this all is, if they hadn't brought me here I'd probably be dead." Jamie tried to laugh it off but Chris seemed deeply affected by this. Jamie touched his cheek and tilted his head up to face her.

"Relax okay, I'm fine thanks to your dad healing me." Once Chris's eyes met hers he immediately felt at ease. Jamie suddenly broke his gaze and stood up.

"So this is where you have been all this time." She said looking around the attic.

"It must be great to be with your family again, I see you weren't able to keep your identity a secret." She said with a smile, and Chris just looked confused.

"I saw the way Leo looked at you before, a father concerned for his sons safety."

Chris smiled at this; he had to admit it was nice knowing how much Leo cared about him even though technically he hadn't even been born yet.

"Yeah it is kind of great although sometimes it makes me forget why I came here, being around mom is the worst." He lowered his eyes as he mentioned his mother; Jamie could see his pain in his eyes. She once again sat down next to him and gently rubbed his wrist.

"Just watching her live her life, like cooking breakfast for everyone, or reading to Wyatt is enough to consider giving up the future and staying in this time just to be with her." Chris hadn't noticed that he had covered her hand on his wrist with his while he was talking.

"Well you better not boy cause once you save Wyatt your family will need you in the future not to mention your friends. It is so good to see you again, I've missed you so much." Jamie pulled Chris into a hug, which he welcomed.

"I missed you too Jamie." With his face buried in her light brown hair.

Leo had heard what Chris said about Piper, ever since he had found out Chris's true identity he'd always had a feeling that Piper was dead in Chris's future. A feeling that was just confirmed, the thought of Piper dying hurt Leo deeply. Once Leo regained his composure he walked into the attic and into a scene which made his heart stop.

Chris pulled away from Jamie's warm arms after feeling his father's eyes on him.

"Sorry to interrupt but the girls are at magic school getting yelled at by Piper and she wants to meet Jamie, so I think it's best to go soon." Chris smirked knowing that Leo was trying to avoid making Piper mad.

"Okay magic school it is." Chris stood up and helped Jamie up.

"Wow it has been a while since I have been to magic school." Jamie smiled.

"You guys ready?" Leo received a nod from Chris and Jamie as the three of them orbed out of the attic.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're a white lighter?" Leo asked as soon as they materialised inside magic school. He had noticed that she did not take Chris's hand before orbing.

"Yeah, I'm what you'd call a mixed breed." Jamie said with a smile, which left Leo looking kind of confused.

"What about this poor girl, does she even know what is going on?" Leo, Chris and Jamie turned around at the sound of Pipers raised voice.

"Oh my god, Piper it's really you." Jamie almost squealed as she ran up and gave Piper a huge hug. Chris just smiled at her; he had almost been tempted to do the same thing when he saw his mother for the first time when he came back in time.

"Oh sorry I keep forgetting that you guys don't know me like I know you. So this must be baby Chris." Jamie said looking down at Pipers rather large belly.

"Yes and let me guess you much be Jamie." Piper was slightly surprised at how forward she was because Phoebe and Paige had told her that she seemed quite shy, she figured that Chris must have reassured her some how.

"Yeah mom this is Jamie, she is a friend of mine from the future." Chris said softly trying to lighten his mother's mood.

"And let me guess you can't tell us much more then that, you know future consequences and all." Paige said with he hands on her hips.

"Don't even start with my Paige, need I remind you that it is yours and Phoebe's fault that Jamie is even here." Chris glared at his aunt.

"I agree with Chris, you two had no right to work that spell no matter how good your intentions were." Piper said with Leo silently nodding beside her.

"Okay how many times do we have to say we're sorry?" Phoebe asked throwing her hands in the air.

"I mean we were just trying to help our nephew what is so bad about that."

Piper, Leo and Chris just stared at her with disbelief.

"Look lets not worry about who is to blame and concentrate on getting Jamie back to the future." Chris said trying to avoid letting the girls tell Jamie why they worked the spell.

"Yeah and as much as I like seeing you all again I was kind of in the middle of something." Jamie said trying to be as vague as possible.

"In the middle of something that injured you pretty badly." Paige said remembering of the state in which Jamie was in when she got here.

"Nice try Paige, no questions okay, you girls brought Jamie here against her will so I will not let you use this situation to get more information about he future. Is that understood?" Chris had seen right through Paige and she immediately felt guilty. The girls had never seen Chris so angry before; he often got frustrated with them but never angry.

"Okay you guys look in the Book of Shadows and see if there is any way you can open a portal to send Jamie home. If there is nothing in the book then you are just going to have to make up your own spell." Paige nodded at Leo and orbed home to get the book.

"What are you going to do?" Chris asked his father.

"The elders are calling me, I'll be back as soon as I can." Leo told his son before orbing away himself.

"So Jamie, future consequences aside got any embarrassing stories about my son to share?" Piper asked smiling at Jamie.

"Are you kidding, I've got heaps." Jamie replied with a look of mischief in her eyes. Chris decided to stop this now knowing full well that Jamie had plenty of dirt to share.

"Lucky for me you wont have time, come on I want to show you something before you leave." Chris grabbed Jamie's hand.

"Be back soon mom." He smiled at his mother and orbed away taking Jamie with him.

"Wow I haven't seen him smile in a while." Phoebe said to Piper.

"I noticed that too, and don't think you are off the hook." Phoebe just rolled her eyes at her big sister.

"What do you think Wyatt, do you like her?" Phoebe asked kneeling in front of Wyatt. He just displayed a goofy smile that always made Phoebe smile in return.

"Yep I agree Wyatt know matter what Chris says if your daddy's right then we have just met Chris's soul mate." Phoebe said looking back up at Piper. Piper just stared of in to space wondering the exact same thing, she knew that this whole situation was wrong in so many ways but she still silently hoped that this girl would at least cheer up Chris a little bit, even if it is only for a few hours.

Paige was in the kitchen getting some ingredients just in case they had to make a potion to get Jamie home when suddenly she was hit from behind she instinctively orbed out of the way and reappeared behind the person. It was then that she realised it was a dark lighter, as he turned around to find her, a bow and arrow appeared in his hand.

"Arrow!" Paige orbed the arrow away as soon as he shot at her.

"I'm not here to fight you, just tell Jamie to give herself up and no one will get hurt." He said before orbing out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris orbed Jamie to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Wow, I forgotten how beautiful it is up here. I haven't been up here since we were kids." A feeling of calmness overwhelmed Jamie, something she hadn't felt in quite a while.

"I know what you mean, ever since Wyatt destroyed this bridge I have never found a place to clear my head the way I can when I'm up here." Chris said as he sat down on the railing.

"Listen Jamie I need you to fill me in on what's been going on while I've been gone. Has anything changed, do you even notice the changes or are you memories altered as well?" Chris was wondering if she even knew what he was talking about.

"Actually that's something that I wanted to ask you about, you see I do notice the changes." Jamie said sitting down next to Chris.

"Does anyone else and what sort of changes are we talking about?" Chris turned to face her.

"That's what I don't understand, I'm the only one that notices them. Everyone else's memories are altered when the changes occur, but I seem to not only retain my memories but also receive the new ones. Nothing big has changed though I mean the world is still ruled by evil Wyatt, it is mainly little things that I have noticed. Like your dad, you too were a lot closer then I remember you being and he helped you organise the resistance. Basically instead of being too busy, he was there for every major event in your life." Chris smiled at this but then his face suddenly fell, Jamie knew exactly why.

"Yes Chris he is still dead along with you mother and aunts. Basically everything that Wyatt has been responsible for has still happened." Jamie grabbed Chris's hand in the attempt to comfort him.

"I still don't get why I remember both versions of events, I mean Emily and Alex think I am going nuts." Chris smiled because he knew full well what they were like.

"I don't know either, wait mom's calling me lets go." Chris said as he stood up, then they both orbed back to Magic School.

"Mom, have you guys worked out a way to get Jamie home?" Chris asked his mother.

"It won't matter." Leo suddenly said, Chris didn't notice that he was behind them.

"Huh?" Chris and Jamie said at the same time.

"I have just spoken to the other elders and apparently the spell that brought Jamie here may have damaged the portals that are used for time travel, and because of this the elders have closed them." Leo told everyone.

"Then how is Chris supposed to get home after he saves Wyatt?" Piper asked suddenly very concerned for her son.

"I asked the exact same thing and they have agreed to open a portal one more time to allow Chris to go home any time he wants." Leo said looking at Chris.

"So basically either Chris uses the portal now to take me home or I have to stay here until he is ready to go?" Jamie asked.

"Basically yeah." Leo said still looking at Chris.

"You know Chris if you wanted to go home now we would understand, I mean you warned us about Wyatt and I'm sure we will be able to handle it." Piper secretly didn't want him to leave she had so much she still wanted to say to him. Jamie could tell this was not what Chris wanted but she also knew that he would take her home if she asked him to.

"Why don't you guys have a talk about what you want to do, you don't have decide now." Leo said to the young couple in front of him, Chris looked at Jamie and they both orbed back up to the bridge.

"If you want me to take you home I will." Chris said.

"I know." Jamie replied as she was looking out at the clouds in the sky and for a brief moment Chris allowed himself to notice how beautiful she is. Her long light brown hair that fell down her back, stopping just above her waist was blowing in the wind. She was wearing all black, which told him that she was in the underworld when she was brought here. He also noticed that she looked even fitter and more toned then the last time he saw her, the kind of fitness that came with spending most of her life fighting to stay alive.

Jamie could feel Chris's eyes on her but for some reason she liked him watching her, she hadn't realised how much he meant to her until after he was gone. She missed him so much it hurt, and so many times when she was in danger she instinctively called his name before realising he wasn't there to help her. She knew how much saving Wyatt meant to him and she wasn't going to ask him to give that up, and as selfish as it sounded she liked the idea of spending time with Chris in this peaceful world. Jamie had made the decision for them so she broke the comfortable silence that had fallen.

"No, Chris I won't let you give up the chance to save your brothers life. We will stay here until you have done what you came here to do." Jamie smiled at how his face seemed to light up as she spoke. Chris pulled her into a hug as he realised this is one of the reasons he cared so much about this girl, she was always so selfless.

"Thankyou." He whispered in her ear and she just smiled and enjoyed the feeling of being wrapped in his strong arms. Jamie always felt like nothing in the world could harm her when she was with Chris, another reason why she liked the idea of staying here with him.

As soon as Chris and Jamie had left Paige orbed back to Magic School.

"Where is Chris and Jamie?" She said slightly out of breath.

"Why, if this is about he spell relax because we don't need it any more, the elders are going to open the portal." Phoebe told her.

"No I didn't get around to writing the spell because I was interrupted when a dark lighter attacked me." Paige said after putting the Book of Shadows on the table.

"What, are you okay?" Piper and Phoebe said at the same time.

"I'm fine, he wasn't after me he was after Jamie." Paige said.

"How do you know that?" Leo asked.

"Well the fact that he told me to tell Jamie that if she gives herself up no one else will get hurt was a dead give away." She said with her hands on her hips.

"Which means that he is probably from the future, which also means it could have been his portal that caused the damage." Leo said.

"Okay we need to talk to Chris and Jamie about this so call them, and what do you mean damage?" Paige said looking at Leo.

"Maybe we shouldn't interrupt them again." Phoebe said causing Paige to look even more confused.

"Again?" She asked.

"They have some things to talk about." Phoebe said with a smirk, Piper could see a sort of mischievous look in her eyes that worried her. Leo then told Paige what the elders had told him about the portals and about the decision that Chris had to make.

"Well I don't think we have a choice I mean what if the dark lighter attacks them, I mean where ever they are can't be as safe as magic school." Piper said out of pure concern for the life of her son and that of his best friend.

"I think I know where they are, I will get them." He said before orbing away.


	5. Chapter 5

"So what exactly am I supposed to do here, I mean I have no where to stay, no clothes not even a tooth brush?" Jamie asked Chris.

"Don't worry about any of that, I'm sure the girls wont mind you staying at the Manor and we can worry about the rest later." Chris said just as Leo appeared in front of them.

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt again, but we have a problem and I need you to come back to the Magic School." Leo said quickly.

"It's fine dad we were just about to come back anyway." Chris said, then the three of them orbed away. As soon as they appeared in front of the girls Chris noticed the look of relief on his mothers face.

"Okay what is it, what's happened?" Chris asked looking at his father.

"Paige was attacked by a dark lighter that we think came from the future to take Jamie back." Leo said calmly trying not to alarm Chris too much.

"Are you okay, did he say that he was after Jamie?" Chris asked her.

"I'm fine and yes he said that if Jamie gave herself up then no one else would get hurt." Paige replied.

"_I bet Wyatt sent him after me, but how did he know where I was?" Jamie asked Chris telepathically._

"_Maybe he just guessed, he knows that I'm here maybe he just couldn't think I anyway where else you could have gone." Chris replied the same way._

"Um excuse me, hello" Piper said trying to get her sons attention, both he and Jamie looked like they zoned out.

"What?" They both said quickly.

"I take it he doesn't know that he can't go back, hang on a minute if the elders closed the portals then how did he get here?" Chris asked his dad.

"I think that he came through not long after Jamie did and I also think that it may have been his portal that caused the damage." He told his son.

"He was at the Manor right?" Jamie asked Paige and she nodded.

"Well then maybe if I go back there then he will show up again." She said to Chris.

"Alone, no that doesn't sound like a good idea I mean what if he kills you?" Piper asked her.

"Oh come on it's just one dark lighter, trust me I can handle it." She said while rolling her eyes.

"Wait you're a witch?" Phoebe spoke up.

"Yes she is and what did I say about questions?" Chris said quickly.

"Sorry but we at least need to know I little bit about this girl if she is going to be staying with us, wait you guys are staying right?" Phoebe asked forgetting that they hadn't told them if they had decided to stay.

"Yes we are staying until Chris does what he came here to do, and are you serious about letting me stay with you?" Jamie said with a smile.

"Of course sweetie, it's our fault that you are here did you really think that we would leave you out in the cold?" Phoebe said smiling back at her.

"Okay lets worry about all that later, right now we need to find this dark lighter." Chris said.

"Okay but please Chris let Phoebe and Paige go with you?" Piper pleaded.

"Okay, you two come with us and Leo you stay here with mom." Chris said and just as Leo was about to protest Chris and Jamie orbed away.

"I guess Chris want's you two to spend more time together." Phoebe said with a smile before Paige grabbed her hand and orbed her away. Piper and Leo just looked at each other strangely.

"Okay maybe we can scry for him somehow." Phoebe suggested.

"Some thing tells me we won't need to find him because he will find us." As soon as she finished speaking the dark lighter orbed in behind her.

"Jamie move!" Chris yelled at Jamie and just after she moved he flung him against the wall using his telekinesis. As quickly as he regained his balance a bow and arrow appearing in his hands, he immediately shot an arrow at Chris. Before Paige could react the arrow stoped in the air, Chris looked over at Jamie who was holding her hand up clearly controlling the arrow. Then with a flick of her wrist the arrow flung around to face the dark lighter.

"Don't move or I will make that arrow hit you where your heart would be if you had one." She told the dark lighter, Paige and Phoebe were not only surprised by her power but also surprised with the fact that the dark lighter seemed scared of her.

"Who sent you and why?" She asked him with her hand still controlling the arrow.

"You know who and you know why." He replied with a smirk.

"He thought you might come here to see him." The dark lighter looked at Chris with a glare. "He wants you to come back now, and give back what is his." Now it was Chris's turn to look confused.

"If you kill me he will just send more of us." He said clearly trying to save his own life.

"No I don't think so, why did he only send one of you?" She asked inching the arrow so it was touching his neck.

"He was sending an army but something went wrong with the portal." He said looking clearly uncomfortable.

"Is he telling the truth?" Chris asked Jamie.

"Yes, which means we wont be needing you alive any more." With a quick flick of her wrist she brought the arrow away from him and then plunged it into his chest, he was gone.

"Wait you're an empath?" Phoebe asked knowing that empathy is the sort of power that is used to judge whether a person is lying or not.

"Yes." She replied trying not to make Chris angry with Phoebe for asking questions.

"She's not your daughter Phoebe." Chris told her knowing exactly what she was thinking; she just nodded in response.

"Well girl we can clearly see that you can handle yourself in a fight, so you're telekinetic like Chris, that's cool." Paige said with a smile.

"It is hey." She replied with a laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay Chris why don't you go and tell your parents that every things taken care of while we figure out where we are going to put your girl." Phoebe said pulling Jamie towards the stairs.

"How about Pipers room I mean it's not like she needs it at the moment." Paige said.

"Oh no I couldn't." Jamie said not wanting to impose.

"She can have my room." Chris interrupted the girls.

"But where are you going to sleep?" Jamie asked him.

"At the club, it will be fine." He said.

"But," before Jamie could continue Chris interrupted her.

"No arguments, you can have my room okay, girls can you get her settled and maybe help her out with some clothes and things?" Chris asked his aunts.

"Yeah no problem." Paige replied.

"I'll be back soon." He said to Jamie before he orbed out.

"Okay so you will need, clothes, toothbrush..." Phoebe said as she marched up the stairs. Jamie had felt slightly uneasy when she saw Chris orb away but she forced herself to relax knowing that Paige and Phoebe would take care of her.

Piper was sitting on the couch reading while Leo was on the floor playing with Wyatt when Chris orbed in.

"Hey how did it go?" Leo asked as he stood up.

"Fine, Jamie was right the dark lighter was waiting for us to return, she took care of him." Chris replied.

"So this girl is a friend of yours right." Piper asked.

"Yeah, and if you are asking me if we can trust her, the answer is yes. Guys Jamie has been my friend since I was old enough to say to word." He told them.

"So we will be meeting her in a few years." Piper asked.

"Well I hope so I mean I hope that's not one of the things I will change by saving Wyatt." Chris had never thought of that before, a life without Jamie scared him.

"Well if you trust her then I trust her." Leo said which made Chris smile he was really enjoying getting closer to his dad.

"Oh I completely forgot about the demons I was after." Chris suddenly realised.

"What demons?" Leo asked.

"No body special, I just need them to follow a lead on who turns Wyatt so don't worry. I need to look in the Book of Shadows, I'll be back later." He said before orbing away.

Jamie could sense that Chris was in the house somewhere, so while the girls were searching through their closets getting her clothes she went to look for him. He wasn't down stairs so she headed up to the attic, she found him hovering over the book of shadows. He didn't seem to notice that she had entered the room, just by looking at him Jamie could tell that he had had a hard time here, keeping his identity a secret would have been tough.

"Jamie don't sneak up on me like that." He said.

"Chris have you taken an empath blocking potion?" She asked moving closer to him.

"Yes, Phoebe was going insane when she first became an empath so we all took the potion." He said.

"Is that the only reason you took it?" Jamie asked seeing right through him.

"Well not exactly, they didn't know who I was at the time and I didn't want her being able to read my emotions." He said knowing that he never could lie to her.

"I think that it might be wearing of because every now and then I pick up a bit of emotion coming from you." She said standing directly across from him; the book of shadows the only thing separating them.

"Really, well it doesn't really matter now because Phoebe lost her powers, and I don't mind you being able to sense my emotions." He said with a smile.

"Well that's a first." She replied, "so what are you doing, something to do with Wyatt?" She asked trying to see what he was looking at in the book.

"Nothing that I want you to worry about, I think that you should take the time to relax I mean when is the last time that you were able to let your guard down?" He said closing the book.

"I don't really remember, but still Chris I would really like to help you." She said.

"I know you do, and when I need your help I promise I will ask for it. In the mean time get some rest and just enjoy being able to relax." He touched the side of her face before orbing away.

"Right relax, how do I do that?" Jamie asked herself before heading down to join Phoebe and Paige. She walked into Chris's room and Phoebe was sorting through a bunch of clothes on the bed.

"I hope you don't mind wearing our clothes, I mean we can buy you some new ones later if you would like?" She said.

"These will do fine, really you don't have to go to so much trouble. There is something though, would it be at all possible to get something to eat, I'm really hungry." She said quietly.

"Oh of course, come on lets go down to the kitchen cause I'm kind of hungry too." Phoebe grabbed her hand and led her down stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Life slowly went back to normal, well as normal as life can get in the Halliwell family. Chris went back to looking for the demon that is after Wyatt, Phoebe and Paige went back too work and Leo seemed to be spending most of his time at Magic School with Piper and Wyatt. Jamie settled into the manor fine, she wasn't used to having so much free time, she spent most of her time reading and listening to music. Most of the time she had the house to herself well during they day anyway, she missed Chris though. He never seemed to be around, the only time that he came to the manor was too look in the book of shadows. Jamie wasn't sleeping well, when she did manage to sleep her dreams were so intense that she woke up exhausted. Chris had taken to orbing into her room to say goodnight every night, some days it was the only time Jamie was in the same room as him. He would orb in kiss her hair and whisper goodnight and then he would be gone, and every night Jamie was only pretending to be asleep. She didn't know if he knew that she was awake, if he did he didn't say anything.

Leo orbed into the kitchen of the manor and he could hear music blaring from the stereo, this happened a lot. Jamie hadn't listened to music since she was little so now she put it on when ever she had the chance.

"Jamie!" Leo tried to yell over the music, he looked up and saw Jamie floating around dusting the top of the bookshelves.

"Oh, hey Leo." She grabbed the remote from her back pocket and turned the music of.

"You know you don't have to do house work." Leo pointed out.

"I know, but I want to I mean it's the least I can do and besides I don't have that much else to do." She said while floating back to the floor, Leo smiled at her sympathetically.

"Wow, I didn't know you can levitate." He said.

"I can because Chris can." She suddenly looked up at Leo hoping that he didn't pick up on what she just said, although she knew deep down that he had.

"What, Chris can levitate?" He asked her; then he realised how uncomfortable she looked so he let it go.

"Never mind, speaking of which have you seen Chris?" He asked.

"No, I think he's following a lead on who turns Wyatt evil." She replied Leo could tell that Jamie would like it if Chris was around more but she understood why he wasn't.

"Okay well if you see him tell him I need to talk to him." He said.

"Will do." She said with a smile before Leo orbed away.

"That was close." She said to herself.

"Honey where home." She heard Paige call from the front door.

"Very funny." Jamie told them.

"Hey girl, Paige and I have been thinking," before Phoebe could continue Jamie interrupted her.

"Whoa wait a minute, the last time you too put your heads together I ended up here." She said with a laugh.

"True, but what we were thinking does not include magic. We want to take you out, you know maybe get some dinner and then hit P3. I thought we could have a few drinks, and do some dancing." She said with a smile.

"Hook you up with a guy." Paige said making Jamie blush.

"Last time I checked you guys were single as well, maybe it's you two who need to hook up with a guy." She replied.

"What only one guy, you mean I have to share." Paige said causing all three of them to burst out laughing. They didn't even notice that Chris orbed in behind them, he looked at the three of them laughing and actually smiled. The girls were literally crying because they were laughing so hard.

"Okay what's so funny?" Chris said causing the girls to turn around and face him, as soon as they saw the goofy smile on his face they laughed even more.

"Phoebe and Paige are sharing a guy." Jamie said between breaths.

"What?" Chris looked even more confused.

"Nothing, look if this is about demons save it because we are taking your girl out tonight." That was the second time that Jamie had been referred to him as his girl and it was also the second time that he had not corrected them.

"No it's not about demons, I just came to check in and make sure all is well." He said.

"Yep everything is fine, now if you will excuse us I am going to take Jamie up stairs so we can get all dolled up and ready to go out." Phoebe said while pulling Jamie towards the stairs.

"Oh and Chris Leo is looking for you." Jamie yelled from half way up the stairs.

"Okay thanks." He yelled back, wishing that Phoebe had not pulled her away so quickly because he had really come hoping that he could spend some time with her.

"Paige are you coming?" Phoebe yelled.

"I will be up in a minute." Paige yelled after them.

"What." She asked Chris after noticing that he was staring at her.

"Nothing, just look after her all right." He said.

"Don't worry Chris we won't let anything happen to your girl." She said and Chris orbed away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chris orbed to the magic school where he knew Leo would be, he rarely found his dad anywhere but at Pipers side. Leo and Piper were sitting in the library reading while baby Wyatt was playing on the carpet.

"Hey dad you wanted to talk to me?" They both looked up at their son.

"Yeah where have you been, we haven't seen you for days?" Leo asked as Chris joined Wyatt on the carpet.

"In the underworld chasing ghosts." He said.

"Ghosts?" Piper asked.

"Leads that turn out to be nothing." He explained.

"Oh right ghosts." Piper said.

"Did you need me for anything specific?" Chris asked Leo.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, your family misses you that's all." He said

"I'm fine I've just been busy." He said while playing with Wyatt.

"Hows Jamie doing?" Leo asked even though he knew that Chris hadn't seen her much either.

"Subtle very subtle, I know I haven't been around much to see her but she understands. Besides from what I saw this afternoon she's settled in nicely at the manor." He said.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"Your sisters are taking her on a girls night out, I hope they don't get into any trouble." He looked up and saw that Piper was trying hard not to laugh.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, a night out will do them some good, besides are you worried that she won't have a good time or that she will?" Piper asked with a smirk.

"Are you kidding of course I want her to have a good time, she deserves it. It's just I was sort of hoping that I could spend some time with her tonight, but Paige and Phoebe beat me to it." He said not making eye contact with his mother.

"Well you can't just expect her to stay home just in case you decide to drop bye." Leo said.

"I know dad." He said.

"Why don't you go see her at the club, I'm assuming that's where they are going." Piper suggested.

"Yeah they're going to the club, and I wouldn't want to impose." Chris said.

"Don't be silly Chris besides from what I could tell earlier I think Jamie wouldn't mind spending some time with her best friend." Leo told Chris.

"Maybe I'll drop bye later." Chris told them, at the moment he was just enjoying being with his family. Leo and Piper went back to reading both smiling to themselves, and Chris went back to playing with Wyatt.

After they finished dinner the girls went to P3, Paige was wearing a pair of black pants with a pale green top and Phoebe was wearing white pants and a red strapless top. The girls had chosen Jamie's outfit for her she had a sneaking suspicion that they were determined for her to get some action tonight. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a black halter-top. Her long hair fell down her back and her top showed of her toned stomach. Jamie was having good time but she had to admit she wished that Chris were there.

"Hey I'm Jake." A cute guy introduced himself to Jamie.

"Jamie." She replied as she shook his hand.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked, Jamie looked at Phoebe and Paige, they were both smiling.

"Of course she would." Phoebe said pushing Jamie over, Jamie just gave her a strange smile before taking his hand and letting him guide her to the dance floor.

"Do you really think that we should be pushing her like that?" Paige asked Phoebe.

"Where is the harm in a little dance." Phoebe said.

"Well I think that if Jamie should be dancing with any one it should be Chris." Paige said with a smile.

"Oh believe me I agree, but Chris isn't around much and besides maybe if there is another guy in the picture it might serve as a bit of a wake up call to our dear nephew." Phoebe said with a smile.

"Oh I hear you." Paige said.

Chris orbed into the back room of the club and went out to find the girls; he could see Paige and Phoebe sitting in a booth laughing about something.

"Hi, I'm not intruding am I?" Chris asked them.

"Of course not, if we had known that you weren't busy we would have asked you to come with us." Phoebe said.

"Um where's Jamie?" He asked casually.

"She's on the dance floor." Paige pointed her out; Chris could see her dancing with a guy.

"Who's the guy?" He asked.

"Just some guy who asked her to dance, don't worry Chris we are keeping an eye on her." Paige said.

"I'm not worried Jamie can handle herself." He said while sitting down.

"Right, anyway you want a drink?" Paige asked while grabbing her empty glass.

"Thanks." Chris said as Paige left, his eyes never leaving Jamie.

"Why don't you go and ask if you can cut in?" Phoebe suggested.

"No she looks pretty happy with who she is dancing with." He said taking his eyes off Jamie.

Jamie knew that Chris was in the club somewhere she sensed him as soon as he orbed in.

"Um thanks for the dance but I'm going to go sit down." She yelled in Jake's ear.

"Okay, you're a great dancer." He kissed her on the cheek and cleared a space for her to get of the dance floor; Jamie smiled at him and walked away.

"Hey you." She said to Chris as she sat down beside him.

"I am going to go and see what's keeping Paige." Phoebe said as she got up to leave, not before she winked at Chris.

"Hey enjoy your dance?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah it was fine, I'm glad your here. How long can you stay?" She asked hoping that he wasn't going to rush of.

"I'm giving myself the night off, so I thought that I would come and join you guys." He noticed the way Jamie's face lit up as he spoke, maybe this was going to be a good night after all he thought to himself.

"Your beautiful you know that." Chris whispered in her ear.

"So are you." She said with a smile while leaning on his shoulder, Chris enjoyed the close contact a lot more then he should be but he chose to ignore it.

"Dance with me?" She asked looking Chris right in the eye, ordinarily Chris would have told her that he doesn't dance but while looking into her blue eyes he would have agreed to anything. Jamie led Chris into the middle of the dance floor, there were so many people dancing so Chris never let go of Jamie's hand afraid that he might loose her. Jamie wrapped her arms around Chris's neck and started to move with the music, Chris followed Jamie's movements never taking his eyes away from hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist enjoying the feeling of her skin beneath his hands; she rested her head on his chest wanted this moment to last forever. Chris looked down and noticed how enticing and smooth the skin on her bare shoulders looked, he suddenly had the urge to kiss her skin but he resisted. He hadn't felt this attracted to someone since Bianca and he almost felt like he was betraying her, Jamie looked up at Chris sensing his confusion.

"You miss her don't you?" She said in his ear, Chris looked confused.

"How do you know about that?" He asked.

"I was in the underworld at the time, I sensed that you had returned for a short time. It didn't take long for me to find out what had happened." She said. "I'm really sorry Chris, I know how much she meant to you." She hugged him.

"So am I, but I don't want to think about that, not tonight." He said looking her in the eye, she nodded and continued to dance.


	9. Chapter 9

Paige and Phoebe returned to find the booth empty.

"Where did they go?" Phoebe asked looking around.

"I think your plan may have worked." Paige said pointing out Chris and Jamie on the dance floor.

"Wow best friends, yeah right." Phoebe was smiling at them, they were almost slow dancing even the though the music was quite fast.

"How nice is it to see Chris smiling." Phoebe said.

"I know what you mean. So what about you?" Paige asked with a smirk.

"What about me?" Phoebe asked

"Well Jamie's hooked up for the evening so now it's your turn." Paige smiled at her.

"Oh please do you really expect that those to are going to go home and well you know." Phoebe said rolling her eyes.

"Hey you never know." Paige said.

"Okay this is our nephew were talking about I don't want to think about him doing anything with a girl." Phoebe said.

"Oh please Phoebe, he is a 22 year old good looking guy, I think it's safe to assume that he is not exactly innocent any more." Paige said.

"I'm happy not assuming anything thankyou." Phoebe said.

"Well you wanted Jamie to have some fun tonight, who better for her to have fun with than Chris. At least this way we know she's safe with him." Paige said.

"True, but I still don't want to know how safe." Phoebe laughed.

Jamie and Chris had forgotten where they were, to them the whole world had faded away. Chris couldn't remember the last time he had felt so calm, and Jamie couldn't remember the last time she felt so safe. They were suddenly pulled out of their world when two guys dancing near them bumped them, Chris looked up and suddenly noticed that just about every guy on the dance floor was checking Jamie out and it made his blood boil.

"Hey relax, why are you suddenly nervous?" Jamie said tilting his head to face her.

"It's nothing." He said looking around.

"Ignore them, I'm here with you, and only you." She could sense that he had calmed down.

"Come on lets go get a drink." She said before leading him of the dance floor.

"Hey kids, having fun?" Phoebe asked them as the approached the table.

"Having a great time how about you two?" Jamie said trying to sound casual, she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing just how much fun she was having.

"Yeah we're having a good time but is it just me or did it just get hotter in here?" Paige asked fanning herself with her hand.

"No it's not just you Paige it is defiantly getting hot in here." Phoebe said with a smile.

"Maybe you two need to go out and have some real fun, I mean trust me you have got plenty to choose from." Jamie said.

"Oh yeah how do you know that?" Paige asked.

"She's an empath remember." Phoebe said.

"Oh please you don't have to be an empath to see that you two have the attention of plenty of guys in this club." Jamie said while sitting down.

"More like the three of you." Chris said sitting down close to Jamie, something that didn't go unnoticed by Phoebe.

"Hey Paige do you want to go see just how much attention we can get?" Phoebe asked with a grin on her face.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked her sister.

"Maybe a little dance." Phoebe said.

"Sure, see you two kids later and don't bother to let us know if you leave okay." Paige said.

"Okay, have fun." Jamie said trying not to laugh.

"Bye." Phoebe yelled over her shoulder.

"Is it just me or are they trying to make sure that we are left alone?" Jamie said.

"I think you are right, that's Paige and Phoebe for you always trying to interfere." Chris said with a smile.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Chris asked grabbing her hand.

"Where did you have in mind?" Jamie raised her eyebrows. Chris just smiled at her and led them to the back room of the club. He pulled her close and orbed them to the top of the bridge.

"I should have known, you really like it up here don't you." Jamie said looking into Chris's eyes and not moving away from him.

"Yeah I like it up here, when I'm up here I feel like I'm flying." Chris said.

"I know the feeling." She said barely above a whisper, theirs faces were so close she could hear him breathing. Chris turned her around and moved them to the edge of the beam and wrapped his hands around her waist, he felt her tense up.

"Trust me, I won't let you fall." Chris whispered into her ear.

"What's happening Chris?" Chris turned her around and looked right into her eyes. It was a perfect moment, he wanted to kiss her but he didn't know how she would react. He was suddenly overwhelmed by fear, so many things were buzzing through is mind. What happens when he changes the future, what if he hurts her or what if she hurts him? Jamie could see it in his eyes that he was scared of what this could mean and how things would change and although she shared his concerns nothing could have torn her eyes away from his.

"Trust me, I won't let you fall." She whispered, Chris knew what she was saying and with that thought in his head he lowered his face and let his lips meet hers. It was the softest kiss that either of them had ever experienced, Chris pulled away moving back up to face her it was like he was looking for her permission to continue. She just smiled back at him, it was then that he noticed that the two of them were floating about 6 inches above the ground. He just smiled before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in for another kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Chris had never felt more alive then in this single moment, it was like he had finally come home, finally found his place in life and he never wanted to let it go. Jamie had never been kissed with such passion in her life, if Chris hadn't been holding onto her she was sure her legs would have failed her. Chris pulled away from her lips and looked her straight in the eye and in that instant she could sense every emotion that was buried so deep within his mind. Even when they were kids she could never see him so clear, it was like he had opened a door for her that led into his soul.

"I can see you." She said never breaking eye contact.

"What do you see?" He asked moving his hands up to caress her face.

"Hope." She said closing her eyes, her skin was coming alive under his touch.

"That's you Jamie, you are my hope." He said before kissing her again. Chris could have stayed in this moment for and eternity but he could hear Leo calling him, he pulled away from Jamie and she looked almost disappointed.

"Dad is calling me, we better go." As soon as he had said that they both felt their feet touch the ground again.

"Okay." Jamie said stepping out of his arms, he took her hand and orbed them to Leo.

Leo and Piper were talking when they arrived at Magic school, they both noticed the wind blown look that Jamie and Chris both had.

"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt your night out." Piper said.

"It's okay what's the problem?" Chris moved closer to them, never letting go of Jamie's hand.

"Someone is killing Witches." Leo said.

"Who?" Chris and Jamie asked at the same time.

"We don't know that is why we need your help, do you know where Phoebe and Paige are, I have been calling them and they are not answering their phones.

"Last we saw they were at the club." Chris said.

"How long ago was that?" Leo asked.

"About 20 minutes ago." Chris said.

"Well can you go and get them please?" Piper asked Chris.

"Sure, I'll be back in a minute." Chris said to Jamie before orbing out.

"So where have you two been for the last 20 minutes?" Piper asked Jamie.

"Piper." Leo said trying to stop his ex wife from poking around in Chris's business.

"It's okay Leo, we have nothing to hide, we were up on the bridge." She replied.

"Doing what?" Piper asked while receiving another disapproving look from Leo.

"Talking, so how did these witches die?" Jamie asked trying to change the subject she didn't want to lie to Piper but she also thought if Chris wanted his parents to know anything then he should be the one to tell them.

Meanwhile back at the club, Chris had orbed in to the back room and had just spotted Phoebe dancing with some guy on the dance floor. He tried to get her attention but it wasn't working, so he decided to look for Paige. He found Paige at the bar talking to a guy why he bought her a drink.

"Hey Paige we need to talk." Chris said while grabbing her arm.

"Excuse me but we are talking." The guy said to Chris.

"It's okay, I'll be back in a minute." Paige said, she started to walk to the back room, Chris could tell that she was a little bit drunk or at least on her way there.

"Okay, this better be good, that guy was cute, and where is Jamie?" She asked.

"Jamie is at magic school, look mom needs you and Phoebe so can you please go and get her of the dance floor?" Chris said, he really didn't want to have to try and pry her away from the guy she was dancing with.

"All work and no play makes Chris a dull, dull boy." She said with a smile.

"Hey don't look at me Piper and Leo called me, okay I was enjoying a night off." He said.

"So I could see, look tell Leo and Piper what ever it is I'm sure it can wait and then you and Jamie go have a good time." She said with a wink, now Chris knew that she was drunk.

"Look if you think that will work why don't you come with me and tell them yourself." Chris said knowing that once he got them to magic school they wouldn't leave again.

"Okay fine." She went to orb away when Chris grabbed her arm.

"After we get Phoebe." He said before leading her back out into the club.

Piper, Leo and Jamie were looking through books when Chris orbed in, holding Paige's wrist in one hand and Phoebe's in the other.

"I could have orbed myself you know." Paige said.

"Yeah right, in your state who knows where you would have ended up." Chris said.

"In what state." Piper asked suddenly noticing that her sisters were drunk.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Piper said.

"What happened to them?" Leo asked wondering if they were under some sort of spell.

"It's called alcohol, remind me never to interrupt aunt Phoebe when she is dancing with a guy again." Chris said while sitting down next to Jamie.

"Oh and Paige didn't you have something you wanted to say to mom." Chris said looking rather smug.

"No, nothing at all." Paige said giving Chris a very dirty look, he just smiled at her.

"Phoebe are you okay?" Piper noticed that she hadn't said anything.

"Oh I'm great." Phoebe said as she slid into a chair and fell asleep with her head on the desk.

"Okay I think that she has had to much to drink." Paige said shaking her head.

"Try both of you." Chris said.

"Give us a break, we just wanted to have a night off." Paige said.

"Who doesn't" Chris said looking in a book.

"Okay, that's it, I don't think that we are going to get any work done tonight so why doesn't every one just go home and sleep it of." Leo said.

"What?" Piper yelled.

"Piper, Paige and Phoebe are in no state to help us and you look exhausted to lets just call it a night." Leo said.

"Fine, but Leo you orb them home, I agree with Chris I don't think that you should be orbing anywhere Paige." Piper said.

"Okay come on." Leo tried to wake up Phoebe.

"What," she said lifting her head.

"Time to go home." Leo said helping her to stand up. "Come on Paige." She walking over and grabbed his arm and he orbed them away. Chris was about to get another book when he noticed that Jamie had fallen asleep in the chair next to him, he loved the way she looked when she was sleeping, so peaceful.

"Why don't you take her home, Leo is right, we can pick this up in the morning." Piper said, while moving to stand beside him.

"Are you sure?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I'm tired and you look like you could use a good night sleep yourself." Piper said as she kissed his hair, Chris leaned in and gave her a hug.

"Okay." He said as he let go of his mother and moved to pick Jamie up.

"She's a special girl isn't she?" Piper asked her son, Chris knew what she was really asking.

"Yeah she is, goodnight mom." Chris said and orbed away with Jamie in his arms.

They reappeared in her bedroom and placed her on the bed, he pulled of her shoes and pulled the blankets up to cover her. Just as he was about to leave he felt her hand on his arm.

"Stay?" Even in the darkness he could see her eyes looking at him, Chris smiled at her and removed his shoes and jacket. He climbed into bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thankyou." She said turning around to face him.

"You welcome, goodnight." He said before they both fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chris woke up in the middle of the night when he realized that Jamie was no longer next to him, he then saw her on the other side of the room in front of the closet. He also noticed that she was in the middle of getting changed, she had a pair of flannelette pyjama pants on but she had not yet put a top on. The skin on her bare back looked so inviting, Chris got out of bed and crossed the room to join her just as she was pulling a singlet top on. It caught on her shoulders and Chris reached up and guided it down her back, Jamie felt shivers go down her spine when Chris's fingers grazed her skin. Chris smiled at this and proceeded to pull her hair out from under the top, he then moved it aside and kissed her neck.

"I was getting lonely in bed all by myself." He whispered.

"Well you didn't change me into my pyjama's when you brought me in here and I was getting uncomfortable in my clothes." She said with her eyes closed, she could feel Chris's breath on her neck and it was driving her crazy.

"Well you could have told me earlier that I was aloud to take your clothes off, I will remember that next time you fall asleep and I have to tuck you in." He said with a smile. Chris took Jamie's hand and led her back to the bed, she laid down on her side and he laid down behind her, he continued to caress her skin until she had fallen asleep. Chris just looked at her, he couldn't believe how lucky he was, yesterday she was his best friend and tonight she is so much more. After watching her sleep for a while Chris finally fell asleep, silently hoping that tonight hadn't been a dream.

Once Leo had managed to get Phoebe and Paige into their bedrooms he orbed back to magic school, the door to Piper's room was slightly open, she always did that until he had come and said goodnight to Wyatt. He crept into her room and went to Wyatt's crib and kissed his hair it was then that he noticed that Piper was still awake.

"The girls get to bed alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, they both crashed, I haven't seen them like that in so long." He said sitting on the end of her bed.

"I know what you mean, I guess they just needed to blow off some steam, sometimes I wish I could do that." Piper said.

"What, get drunk?" Leo said with a chuckle.

"Very funny, I mean just stop worrying for a night. Be able to forget everything that is going on in our lives and just enjoy myself." She said.

"I wish you could too, you and Chris stress too much." He said.

"Oh and like you don't, and I think that Chris is lightening up a bit I mean he even manages to smile every once in a while now." Piper just wanted to see her son happy.

"Yeah, because of Jamie, that girl is so good for him and I can see why they have been friends for so long." Leo said with a smile.

"I think after tonight they may be a little more then friends." Piper said with a smile.

"I got that impression too, I guess Chris will talk to you about it if he needs to." Leo said his face falling slightly.

"He is more likely to talk to you about it then me, I mean I think it is more of a father son thing." Piper said.

"You think so?" Leo said looking up at her once again.

"Yeah I do, you love hearing him call you dad don't you?" Piper asked.

"I am just glad that we can talk to each other without Chris getting mad or just orbing away, and yeah it is nice to hear it." Leo said with a smile.

"It is scary to think that this baby growing inside of me was going to have to go through so much growing up." Piper said touching her stomach.

"Yeah, but it also good to see what an amazing kid that he grows into despite all that." Leo said.

"He is amazing isn't he." Piper said and Leo just smiled at her.

"Well I better be going, I think that I am going to stay at the manor tonight to make sure that your drunk sisters don't get into any trouble or disturb Jamie." Leo said while standing up.

"Can you just stay until I fall asleep?" Piper asked.

"Sure." Leo sat back down on the end of her bed. Leo watched as the women he loved fell into a deep slumber, he had one final look at Wyatt before orbing back to the manor. He checked on Phoebe and Paige and they were both fast asleep on their beds and then he knocked lightly on Jamie's door.

"Come in." Leo had woken up Chris but Jamie did not stir, Chris knew that it was Leo and he didn't mind him knowing that he was in Jamie's bed.

"Just making sure everyone got home alright." Leo said, smiling at the fact that Jamie was fast asleep in his sons arm.

"Yeah everyone is fine." Chris said.

"I'm really happy for you Chris, for the both of you." He said.

"Thanks dad, so am I. Are you staying here for the night, or you staying with mom?" Chris asked his father hoping that some how things had changed between his parents.

"I'm going to stay here, thought I'd crash on the couch since you are staying in here." Leo said.

"Why don't you take mom's room I'm sure that she wouldn't mind." Chris said to his dad.

"Are you sure?" He asked, he didn't want to upset Piper.

"Positive." Chris said while lowering his head back down to the pillow that he was sharing with Jamie.

"Okay, goodnight then." Leo said.

"Night dad." Chris mumbled.

As soon as Leo entered Piper's room he was filled with so many memories, even though she had not been in the room for several month's it still smelled like her. Leo breathed in her scent and settled down in her bed, he missed being close to her so much. He fell asleep with and images of the times that they had spent together, the kisses they had shared and the sweet love that they had made.


	12. Chapter 12

Finally it was over, they had killed the demons that were after Wyatt and now Jamie and Chris can go home. While Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Chris were trying to figure out a way to stop who ever was killing the witches Jamie took on the task of trying to keep Piper calm, it was getting to close to her delivery date for her to be stressing to much. Jamie knew that the real reason Leo had asked her too watch Piper was because Chris had asked him to help keep her out of harms way. At first this made Jamie angry but then she realised that Chris was just trying to keep her safe. Piper was starting to ask more and more questions about Jamie and Chris, not so much about their relationship now, but more about their child hoods. Jamie had felt it when the dark lighter shot Chris with an arrow, Piper saw her holding her ribs like she had been hurt. Jamie felt the pain and she felt Leo heal Chris, she didn't quite understand it herself. She had only ever channelled his pain once before, when they were kids, but that was the result of a spell.

"So Jamie, are you as anxious as Chris is to get home?" Piper asked Jamie, Chris had just left magic school after hearing his mother talking about diapers.

"Yes and no." Jamie said.

"Something on your mind?" Piper asked her, Jamie had taken to confiding in Piper a lot, which pleased Piper.

"Well I am glad that we saved Wyatt and all it's just I'm worried about how much has changed." Jamie said.

"You mean between you and Chris?" Piper asked.

"Well part of me thinks that if things have changed then we would have already noticed, or we wouldn't be here, I guess it's just all confusing. What if it didn't affect us because we are in this time and when we go home, everything will change." Jamie said.

"Okay this whole time travel thing gives me a headache." Piper said trying to cheer Jamie up.

"You and me both." Jamie said just has Leo and Chris walked into the room.

"Okay I am going to go up and ask the elders if they are ready to open up the portal." Leo said.

"There is no need, the elders have granted me permission to open it for you." Gideon said as he entered the room.

"You can do that?" Piper asked, Gideon just nodded in response.

"Where are Phoebe and Paige?" Chris asked.

"I'm sure they will be hear soon." Piper said.

"Are you ready to go Jamie?" Chris asked as he grabbed her hand.

"I guess so, yeah let's go home." She said.

"What about you dad?" Chris turned to face Leo.

"Wait, your going too?" Piper asked.

"I just want to make sure they get where they need to be safely, don't worry I will be back in time to see baby Chris born." Leo said squeezing Pipers hand, and just as Phoebe and Paige orbed in.

"Finally." Chris said.

"Sorry we were trying to get the baby room finished." Phoebe said, she didn't dare tell Chris about the arrest warrant.

After Chris had said goodbye to every one it was Jamie's turn, she hugged Phoebe and Paige first.

"Stay safe okay, and make sure you keep our nephew in line." Paige said with a smile.

"Always." Jamie replied looking at Chris, then Jamie hugged Piper.

"Look after him okay." Piper whispered in Jamie's ear.

"No problem." She whispered back.

"I look forward to meeting you some day." Piper said with a smile.

"Oh believe me that will pass quickly, especially after the pranks that Chris and I will play on all three of you." Jamie said with a smile, she moved back over to Chris who grabbed her hand.

"Hey don't give it all away." He said as the two of them along with Leo turned around to face the wall while Gideon opened the portal. As they stepped through and reappeared on the other side they were greeted by something they did not expect. Standing in front of them was Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Gideon, but somehow they looked different.

"What the hell is going on." Chris said to Leo as he stood in front of Jamie.

"I don't know but I think we need to get out of here." Leo said just as evil Piper raised her hands. Leo knew what that meant so he quickly grabbed Chris's arm, knowing that Chris was holding Jamie's hand he orbed all three of them away.

Meanwhile back in the other world the sisters were surprises to see Leo, Chris and Jamie step back through the portal, they were dressed all in black.

"Ah what is going on?" Paige asked, as soon as she had stoped talking a bow and arrow appeared in evil Chris's hand, Piper froze the arrow that he shot at Paige just as Leo orbed Chris and Jamie away.

"Gideon what the hell happened?" Piper asked.


	13. Chapter 13

"Something must have gone wrong with the portal." Gideon said.

"You think?" Piper said sarcastically.

"What do you mean, who the hell were they, we were supposed to send them home not turn them evil." Paige was practically yelling at Gideon.

"I thought the whole point of letting an elder open the portal was to make sure that nothing went wrong." Piper said.

"Something can always go wrong with time travel, I think that this portal may have accidentally opened up a passage into a parallel world." Gideon said.

"Huh?" All three sisters said at the same time.

While Gideon was busy trying to explain to the sisters what had happened, evil Leo, evil Chris and evil Jamie were busy trying to figure out what was going on. They were on top of the bridge looking down at the world.

"Is it just me or is the air cleaner here?" Jamie asked.

"I know what you mean, it's disgusting isn't it." Leo said.

"Okay so I think we have established that we don't like this world and that we want to go home, questions is how exactly do we do that?" Chris asked.

"Well we can't trust those goodie too shoes witches." Jamie said with a look of utter disgust on her face, Chris just looked her like he wanted her for breakfast.

"Hey settle down you too, we need to focus on the task at hand." Leo said after noticing the way that they were looking at each other.

"Which is getting out of this world." Jamie said.

"Okay so what is the plan?" Chris asked looking at his father for answers.

"I have an idea, follow me." He said before they all orbed away.

Meanwhile back at the manor Phoebe and Paige were scrying for the evil trio, they got tired of listening to Gideons endless lectures about the grand design and how they will mess it up if they don't set things right.

"I still don't get how this is our fault, I mean you'd think that the great and powerful elder would have been able to prevent this from happening." Paige said while rolling her eyes.

"Don't you mean the not so great and not so powerful elder." Phoebe replied.

"I hear you." Paige said.

"I think I have them." Phoebe said, they both got up and orbed away.

Back at the magic school Piper was starting to get worried just as Phoebe and Paige walked in.

"Did you get them." She asked quickly.

"Yeah, we locked them in the class room." Paige said as Gideon entered the room.

"Okay I have explained the situation to the other elders, obviously we need to get everyone back to where they belong but I doubt very much that they will cooperate with you." Gideon explained.

"You got that right." Paige said.

"So what do we do?" Piper asked.

"Make and exchange." Gideon said.

"Huh?" The three girls said at the same time.

"Exchange yourselves for you evil twins so you can retrieve Leo, Chris and Jamie." Gideon said.

"I guess that makes sense, but how do we know that they will go for this." Paige asked.

"It's a mirror world, everything that happens here happens there." Gideon said.

"Okay lets do it." Piper said quickly, the girls could tell that she was worried about Leo, Chris and Jamie. So like before Gideon opened up the portal and Paige and Phoebe stepped through, but to Pipers surprise their evil twins did not.

"What, why didn't they come through?" Piper asked just as she felt a sharp pain her stomach.

"Careful Piper you don't want to go into Labour early, I don't understand, they should have come through unless the grand design has already been thrown of." Gideon explained.

"Well they better get it fixed soon cause I don't know how much longer baby Chris is going to wait, I have got a feeling he wants out now." Piper said.


	14. Chapter 14

Leo, Chris and Jamie were in the underworld looking for barbus when Chris noticed that something was wrong with Jamie.

"Hey are you alright?" Chris said grabbing her hand.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jamie said not wanting to worry Chris.

"No your not I can tell when something is wrong." Chris pulled her close, Leo just watched with concern.

"It's just this place, there is so much hate coming from the people in this world, their emotions are deafening." She said rubbing her temples, Chris looked into her eyes wishing that he could do something to help her.

"I'm okay Chris really, it's just giving me a headache." Jamie said.

"Hey I think I found him." Leo said noticing someone sitting in a garden.

"What the hell is he doing?" Chris asked, barbus was smelling flowers that were in the garden

Meanwhile Phoebe and Paige had just left the club and were headed to the underworld.

"Okay I can't believe that we are going to the demon of fear for help." Paige said as they orbed into the underworld.

"I know neither can I but I really think that it is what Leo would have done, besides we don't have a choice this is taking too much time we have to get back to Piper." Phoebe replied.

"I know I wouldn't be surprised if she is in labor already." Paige stopped talking when she saw Leo, Chris and Jamie talking to Barbus.

"Quick orb away I will take care of them." Barbus said.

"Wait it's okay they are from our world." Jamie said sensing that they were not evil.

"Are you sure?" Leo asked, Jamie looked at them one more time.

"Yeah I'm sure they're not evil." She said.

"No but we are." Evil Phoebe said as everyone turned around.

Jamie Chris and Leo had to take cover to avoid being hit by boulders that the Paige's were throwing at each other.

"This is pointless, no one can win this fight, and we don't have time for this." Chris said.

"Yeah I have to get back to your mom and we have to get you two home." Leo said.

"I don't understand how we got here I mean Gideons an elder the portal should have worked." Chris said.

"Maybe it did work." Barbus suddenly said.

"Excuse me?" Jamie asked.

"Well maybe this is exactly where he wanted you to go, to get you out of the way so he could go after the boy." Barbus said.

"What, Gideon is after Wyatt?" Leo asked with both fists clenched.

"His greatest hope is to kill Wyatt." Barbus said, before they could respond the girls stopped fighting.

"What?" Both Paige's had heard Barbus.

"Gideon is the one after Wyatt?" Evil Paige asked.

"Son of a bitch." Both Phoebe's said at the same time.

Meanwhile in both worlds Piper was in labor and had to go to the hospital.

"I will watch Wyatt, I give you my word that no harm will come to him." Gideon told Piper.

"Okay, just find my sisters." Piper said before leaving the room, Gideon looked down at Wyatt.

"I am sorry but this is for the greater good." Gideon said as Wyatt's force field went up. Gideon orbed them both to the manor, to the book of shadows.

Gideon knew the power that Wyatt possessed but he did not know that at even such a young age he could already control most of it. Gideon did not count on being stabbed by his own athame, nor did he expect to hear the sisters casting a spell on him from another world. He was lucky that he was able to orb away at all, he now knew that he needed help.

"I can't believe that it was him all along." Chris said, Jamie could see rage in his eyes.

"Hey calm down, at least now we know and we can deal with him." Jamie was as angry as he was but she knew that he had to keep a level head.

"I will deal with him, you two aren't going anywhere near him." Leo said.

"What do you mean, you can't take him on your own." Chris said.

"I don't care but I am not risking you two aswell, besides I am going to need you two to protect Wyatt." He said.

"Well first we need to get you back to your own world." Evil Paige said.

"How can we do that with about the power of three?" Leo asked.

"We don't need it because we have the power of four." Evil Phoebe said.

Chris sent the evil trio through the portal as soon as they returned and he was up in the attic when he heard the gun shot, he immediately thought of Jamie an orbed down stairs. He appeared next to Wyatt's play pin and noticed that Leo was hovering over Phoebe who was out cold on the couch. Jamie was in front of him watching with Paige hoping that Leo would be able to heal Phoebe.

"What happened?" He said moving behind Jamie and placing his hands on her shoulders, she quickly relaxed into his touch and let go of a breath that she didn't know she was holding. Chris felt her lean into him and tightened his grip on her shoulders he didn't realise how exhausted she was.

"The patrol man shot her point blank." Paige said as Phoebe woke up.

"Oh thank god." Jamie said.

"So why did he shoot you." Chris asked.

"I think that we have messed with the grand design, because now our world is too good, every crime is a capital offence." Leo stated.

"And everyone just excepts it?" Phoebe asked.

"Yep, which means the other world is probably more evil then it was when we were there." Leo replied.

"Okay you girls go to the hospital and make sure Piper is alright, Chris you and Jamie watch Wyatt." Leo said.

"What are you going to do?" Chris asked his father.

"I am going to go and find Gideon." He said before orbing away.

Once Phoebe and Paige had left Chris and Jamie took Wyatt up to the attic, Chris wanted to look through the book of shadows for something relating to the grand design. Chris looked down at Jamie who was sitting in Wyatt's playpen, Wyatt was smiling while she played with a puppet, Chris knew that Wyatt liked Jamie the goofy smile on his face when ever she played with him told him that.

"How different do you think our lives are going to be when we go home, I mean once Leo stops Gideon?" Jamie asked knowing that Chris was watching her.

"I don't know I have been meaning to talk to you about it but we haven't really spent much time alone lately." Chris said moving to stand next to the playpen.

"I know, I do hope that Leo manages to save Wyatt and all but I feel like I just found you and now I am probably going to loose you." She said stepping out of the playpen.

"You won't loose me, no matter what kind of world we go back to I am sure that we will find each other, we were meant to find each other." Chris looked right into her eyes.

"You really believe that?" Jamie asked.

"I have never been more sure about anything in my life." Chris said before kissing her.

"I have been wanting to do that again ever since that night on the bridge." Chris said, they hadn't had a chance to be close since the night they slept side by side.

"Me too, but I guess we haven't really had the time." Jamie said before Chris kissed her again.

"I could get used to this." Jamie smiled, knowing that she had fallen for Chris in a big way.

"Jamie there is something that I have been wanting to tell you for a while now." Chris said looking her in the eye again.

"You can tell me anything Chris." Jamie said, this was it, the moment when Chris wanted to tell Jamie exactly how he felt about her.

"Jamie I," Just as Chris started to talk Leo orbed in.

"Oh sorry didn't mean to interrupt." Leo said.

"It's alright Dad." Chris said knowing that there were more important things to discuss.


	15. Chapter 15

"I can't find Gideon anywhere, so I am guessing that he is in the underworld somewhere." Leo said just as Phoebe and Paige orbed into the attic.

"Hey did you see Piper?" Leo asked quickly.

"Yeah." Phoebe replied.

"Is she alright?" Chris asked.

"Oh she is more then alright." Paige replied.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked.

"What I mean is that she has been affected by the shift, she is all cheery." Paige said.

"Which means the power of three is out of the question." Chris said, just as Phoebe was about reply she suddenly smiled.

"What just happened?" Chris asked Leo.

"I don't know." He replied.

"I do, the shift has affected them." Jamie said. "All I can sense from them is happiness and joy, the complete opposite from their evil twins."

"What are you talking about, Piper is having a baby we need to get to the hospital." Paige said.

Once the girls had left Chris could tell that Leo was really starting to worry, how were they going to stop Gideon without the sisters.

"Look I am going to go to the hospital and see if I can work out how Gideon got to Piper because she would be the only one able to do this to Phoebe and Paige." Leo said.

"Okay just be careful okay." Chris said.

"You too." Leo said before orbing away.

"How are we going to do this with out the girls?" Jamie asked Chris.

"We will find a way, don't worry." Chris said pulling her into a hug, then he noticed that Jamie suddenly looked up at him.

"What it is?" He asked and then he whipped around thinking that he had heard something.

"Quick get Wyatt and orb away." Chris said looking at Jamie.

"No I won't leave you." She replied.

"Please Jamie go, I will be fine just get Wyatt out of hear." He said just as Jamie was suddenly flung across the room.

"Jamie!" He yelled, he wanted to rush to her but he couldn't leave Wyatt unprotected. It was then that Gideon appeared right in front of him.

"Don't make me sacrifice you both." Gideon said as he lunged at him, Chris quickly flung him into the wall using his telekinesis. Gideon recovered quickly and threw Chris into the opposite wall.

"You can't win this fight, don't make me kill you and the one you love." Gideon said looking at Jamie who was unconscious. Gideon decided to use Chris's greatest weakness against him and walked towards Jamie. Chris noticed this and orbed right in front of Jamie, as soon as he orbed in Gideon stabbing him in the stomach. Chris and Jamie both cried out in pain, Gideon looked down in time to see Jamie's eyes shoot open. He decided that it was time to leave, so just as Chris fell to the ground Gideon went to get Wyatt.

"Dad, help" Chris whispered, and just as Gideon had picked up Wyatt, Leo orbed in.

"I'm sorry Leo but this is for the greater good." He said before he orbed away taking Wyatt with him.

"Oh my god Chris." Jamie said moving over and cradling his head in her hands.

"Leo heal him please." She pleaded, Leo put his hands over the wound but for some reason nothing happened.

"Leo what's wrong why isn't it working?" She asked, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I don't know." He replied looking down at his son. "It's not working, I can't heal him." Leo looked like he was about to pass out.

"You try again." Jamie demanded looking Leo right in the eye.

"It's no use," Chris said barely above a whisper. "Gideons magic did this to me, you have to stop him."

"But what about you, I can't choose between you and Wyatt and I wont." He replied grabbing his sons' hand.

"You won't have to dad, save Wyatt and you save us both, now go." He said trying to push him away.

"Okay Jamie look after him okay." Leo said.

"No, Jamie you go to the hospital and see if you can get through to Phoebe and Paige." Chris said.

"No I am not leaving you here like this." She replied.

"We need the girls, don't worry about me." He said.

"But," Jamie started to say something but Leo interrupted her.

"He is right Jamie we need them." He said.

"Okay but I will be back and I will bring them with me even if I have to force them." She said, Chris smiled at her.

"Just stay alive." She kissed his lips and orbed away.

"Dad, you have to promise me that you will get her home." Chris said.

"I will get you both home Chris." He said trying to encourage him.

"Dad you don't understand she has to stay away from me, the further away the better." He said.

"What, why?" Leo asked his son.

"Because she feels my pain, I'm hurt Dad and as long as she is near me then she will feel it." Chris replied.

"How." Leo asked.

"We don't really know, it has been that way since we met, since we were kids." Chris replied.

"Does that mean if one of you dies then you both do?" Leo hesitated before asking the question that Chris knew was coming.

"I don't know, Dad go and find Wyatt, please?" Chris said.

"Okay you just hold on okay, you are going to be fine." Leo kissed his hair before orbing away.


	16. Chapter 16

When Jamie orbed into the hospital she almost calapsed, she couldn't believe the pain that was surging through her body it was so intense. She was trying desperately to block it out, she didn't have the time she had to find Phoebe and Paige.

"Jamie I'm so glad your hear, it's so exciting." Phoebe yelled.

"You guys need to come home with me." She said.

"Now why would we need to do that?" Paige asked with a very irritating smile.

"Because we need your help, Gideon has kidnapped Wyatt and he is trying to kill Chris." She was almost yelling.

"Now why would Gideon want to hurt Chris?" Phoebe asked.

"Come on guys snap out of it your family needs you." She said grabbing their shoulders.

"Of course Piper is having a baby, we should all be celebrating." Paige said.

"You don't understand Chris is dying." Jamie yelled at them.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"Gideon stabbed him and Leo can't heal him and if you don't help us stop Gideon he is going to die." Jamie said with tears in her eyes. "Come on guys this is Chris I know you love him you can't just let him die."

"Oh my god Jamie, we are so sorry." Phoebe hugged her.

"What happened?" Paige asked.

"I think we were under a spell and she just brought us out of it." Phoebe said as Jamie started to sway.

"Are you alright sweetie?" Phoebe asked holding her up.

"Yeah I'm fine but we need to get back to the manor." Jamie said just as Leo orbed right in front of them.

"Leo are you crazy?" Paige asked looking around quickly to make sure that no body saw him orb.

"How is Piper?" He asked quickly.

"She's not too good Leo." Phoebe replied.

"Why what's the matter?" Leo asked quickly realising that the girls were obviously free of the spell.

"We don't know they just said that there is something wrong and they have to take her to surgery." Paige said.

"Which means we can't all leave." Phoebe said.

"Leo you get back to finding Wyatt, and Phoebe you and Paige stay here." She said knowing that Piper needed her sisters close by.

"But what about Chris?" Paige asked.

"I will look after Chris." She stated.

"But Jamie Chris said." Leo began to say before Jamie interrupted him.

"I know what Chris said and I know why he said it but I don't care, you two stay close to Piper and Leo we need you to find Wyatt, Chris needs you." She said before orbing away.

Jamie found Chris lying on her bed, Leo had orbed him there to make him more comfortable.

"Chris?" Jamie pleaded with him to open his eyes.

"Jamie you can't be here, I don't want you to see me like this." Chris said quietly.

"Chris don't be stupid I won't leave you I don't care what state you are in." She said grabbing his hand. Chris smiled and squeezed her hand.

"You know you shouldn't have done that." Jamie said moving his damp hair out of his eyes.

"I couldn't let him hurt you." Chris replied looking deep into her eyes. "If something happened to you." Chris was about to continue but Jamie put a finger up to his lips.

"I'm fine Chris you're the one we need to worry about." Jamie said.

"Actually I think that we both may be in danger, I know that you felt the blade." Chris looked away before continuing. "I am so sorry to cause you so much pain, I'm sorry that you had to go through any of this."

"It's not your fault Chris, none of this is your fault." Jamie said.

"If you were never pulled into the past to begin with then you wouldn't have to deal with any of this." Chris said.

"Hey?" Jamie moved Chris's head so he was facing her. "Chris if I was never pulled into the past then we wouldn't be as close as we are now, we would still just be best friends. Is that what you want?" Jamie asked never looking away.

"No, I just don't want you to get hurt, I wouldn't trade the last few months for anything." Chris said before closing his eyes, Jamie could feel the pain intensifying and it scared her.

"Chris you need to hold on, you need to fight this." Jamie put her hands on either side of his face. "Chris look at me." She was almost in tears when he finally opened his eyes again. "You listen to me, you are going to make it, you are going to be fine you understand me?" Jamie looked him straight in the eye.

"Jamie," Chris tried to reach up to touch her face but he couldn't his hand just dropped back down to his side.

"No Chris don't give up okay I only just got you back and I will be damned if I am going to loose you now." Chris reached up once more and touched to side of her face.

"I won't give up if you don't" He whispered.

"Never." Jamie whispered back before resting her forehead against his.

"Never" He repeated before passing out.


	17. Chapter 17

Jamie had never felt more scared in her life then she did right now, she could feel him slipping away, and she was slowly becoming more tired. She was beginning to think that Chris was right about her being in danger as well but she didn't care, if she lost him then she didn't have a reason to live. She needed to be as close to him as possible so she laid down next to him never letting go of his hand, she rested her head on his shoulder and slowly fell asleep.

Leo was still in the underworld looking for Gideon for what felt like years, he could still sense Chris but he was fading more and more, he was nearly in a panic when he heard Gideon call for Barbus, he acted quickly and shimmered right in front Gideon as Barbus.

As soon as he saw him all he wanted to do was beat him until there was nothing left but he had to be patient, he looked over and saw Wyatt imprisoned in a crystal cage and it made his blood boil.

"I have already blessed it, now it's your turn." Gideon said as he passed him the athame. Leo grabbed it and quickly stabbed him in the same place Gideon had stabbed Chris.

"Why?" Gideon asked.

"Because you tried to kill Chris, tried to kill the women he loves and then you kidnapped Wyatt." Leo said as he turned back into himself and threw Gideon against the wall.

"I am only doing it for the greater good." Gideon said trying to get up. Leo quickly threw him against the wall again.

"Who the hell are you to decide that, he is an innocent child. How could killing a child be for the greater good." Leo yelled at him.

"You know what Chris came here to stop." At the mention of his dying sons name Leo picked Gideon up and threw him against the opposite wall.

"You are what he came here to stop, you're the reason Wyatt turned evil, it's all because of you, you and you superior attitude. I am going to make sure that you can never hurt my family again, mirror!" Leo said as the mirror appeared in front of and he saw his evil twin waiting.

"Now remember I have to do this on my own." Leo said.

"Yeah, I know." Evil Leo replied.

"Do what?" Gideon asked from the ground.

"A great evil." Leo said before hitting Gideon with electric bolts from his hands.

When Gideon dropped to the floor, Leo looked up at the mirror and saw that Gideon's evil twin had indeed fallen as well.

"You have no idea what you have done." Gideon whispered before fading away.

"I didn't know you had it in you." Evil Leo said.

"Neither did I, our worlds can never cross over again, look after your family." Leo said.

"You too." Evil Leo replied before they both destroyed the mirrors, Leo went and released Wyatt and picked him up.

"You okay buddy?" Leo checked him over from head to toe, he was so relieved he never wanted to let him go.

"Now lets go and see if we can save your little brother." Leo said before orbing back to the manor.

He was greeted by a sight that almost broke his heart, Chris was unconscious and bleeding and Jamie was asleep next to him. He touched Chris's forehead hoping that he wasn't too late, he was so hot he didn't know how he was going to heal him.

"Leo?" Jamie whispered as she woke up. "You found him, Chris will be so happy, how's Piper?" She asked as she leaned up on her elbow looking down at Chris.

"I don't know I haven't been to the hospital yet, how's he doing?" Leo asked sitting down on the bed next to Chris with Wyatt on his lap.

"Not good." Jamie said putting her hand over Chris's heart.

"How are you doing?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, I just feel really tired, like something is sucking my life force away." Jamie said.

"Jamie why do you feel what Chris feels, why do you have the same powers? I know I am not supposed to ask these questions but I need to know." Leo asked.

"I know you do, it's a long story but I will give you the highlights, when Chris and I were 14 Wyatt found an old prophecy that pretty much said that one day we would be the ones to stop him. So naturally he decided to bind our powers, but for some reason the spell went wrong, for some reason instead of taking away out powers it made them develop quicker. It also created a bond between us, for a short time it felt like we were one soul living in two bodies. We received most of each others powers and we also have a telepathic link." Jamie said.

"You mean you can read each others minds?" Leo asked.

"No more like we can project thoughts into each others minds and we can talk telepathically, the bond also created a physical bond." Jamie said.

"So if something happens to one of you, you both feel it." Leo asked.

"Yes, when it first happened, we could feel everything the other felt, like if someone touched Chris's arm I felt it." Jamie continued.

"That could be um, uncomfortable." Leo said.

"Yeah which is why we tried to make a potion to stop it." Jamie said.

"But it didn't work?" Leo asked

"It sort of worked it didn't stop it, it just toned it down. I don't feel it if you touch Chris now but I do feel it if he gets stabbed." Jamie said looking down at Chris's wound.

"So does that mean that Chris in an empath?" He asked.

"Actually know that is the one power of mine that he didn't get." Jamie said.

"Well to tell you the truth I don't know that much about Chris's powers, I mean I know he is telekinetic but that's about it." Leo said looking down at his son.

"Oh he is a lot more then telekinetic, he just doesn't like to use his powers very much." Jamie replied.

"How powerful is he?" Leo asked her.

"Well let me put it this way, if Chris unleashed his real power he could beat Wyatt any day." Jamie said.

"Why doesn't he like using his powers?" Leo asked.

"Well mainly because of Piper, you see when Wyatt's power binding spell didn't work he tried to kill us. If it wasn't for Piper we would probably be dead, but she wasn't so lucky." Jamie said, she saw the pain Leo's eyes but she felt he needed to know.

"She died protecting you two from Wyatt?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, and because Wyatt did it because he couldn't bind his powers he blames himself and doesn't use his powers." Jamie said.

"I had no idea, he has been through so much pain." Leo looked down at Chris silently vowing to make sure nothing ever hurts him again.

"Dad?" Chris said his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah I'm here, you have to hold on." Leo said as Chris opened his eyes and saw Wyatt in his lap.

"You found him." Chris said.

"Yeah, he's fine." Leo replied.

"Where's Jamie?" Chris asked.

"I'm right here." Chris turned his head at the sound of her voice.

"You have to go, get as far away from me as possible." He said trying desperately to keep his eyes open.

"I thought we already did this part, I am not leaving you Chris." Jamie said touching his face.

"Is mom okay?" He asked Leo.

"I don't know I haven't been to the hospital yet." Leo replied.

"Then go, make sure she is alright." Chris said.

"I don't want to leave you." He said.

"You have to Dad, please don't let anything happen to her." He said before passing out again.

"He's right go." Jamie said.

"I will be back, take care of him." Leo said before orbing away.


	18. Chapter 18

Jamie didn't know what to do, how could she take care of him when she couldn't take care of herself.

"Don't you die on me." She whispered before once again falling asleep on Chris's shoulder.

Leo found Phoebe and Paige in the waiting room at the hospital, he could tell that the world was back to normal again.

"Leo you found him." Phoebe said as he took Wyatt out of Leo's arms.

"Yeah, how's Piper?" Phoebe and Paige looked away, they didn't want to tell him that Piper was in serious danger.

"She is going to be fine." The three of them turned around at the sound of the doctor's voice.

"We managed to stop the bleeding and had to perform a c-section but she is doing very well." He said.

"What about the baby is he alright?" Leo asked.

"You can see for yourself." He said pointing out the nurse that was behind them carrying baby Chris.

"Oh he is beautiful." Paige said as the nurse handed the baby to Leo.

"Yeah he is." Leo said not forgetting that the baby's future self was back at the manor slowly dying.

"Can we see Piper?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes but only one of you for now okay." The doctor walked away leaving them to have some family time.

"Leo how is Chris doing?" Phoebe asked.

"Not good, Jamie is with him but to tell you the truth she's not much better either." Leo said.

"What?" Paige asked.

"It's a long story, look you two go home and take Wyatt with you, I am going to go and check on Piper then I will meet you at the manor." Leo said.

"Okay, tell her we love her okay." Phoebe said, Leo just nodded and then entered Pipers room with baby Chris still in his arms.

"Hey, isn't he gorgeous." Piper said as Leo handed her baby Chris.

"Yeah he is, how are you doing?" Leo asked grabbing her hand.

"I'm a bit tired but I'm just glad that he is okay." Piper said looking down at her son.

"Yeah me too, are you sure you are okay?" Leo asked as he reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm fine Leo, is Wyatt safe?" She asked as she grabbed his hand.

"Yeah he is with your sisters." Leo replied.

"What about Chris, did you manage to get him home?" She asked Leo.

"Not yet, he um." Leo hesitated he didn't know what to tell her.

"Leo, what's wrong?" Piper pleaded with him.

"He got hurt, Gideon hurt him." Leo said with tears in his eyes.

"What do you mean Gideon hurt him is he alright?" Piper asked.

"It turned out that Gideon was the one after Wyatt, but don't worry I took care of him." Leo said with tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

"What do you mean you took care of him?" Piper asked.

"He is no longer a threat to us." He said.

"Leo what about Chris?" She asked again.

"He is dying, and for some reason I can't stop it." Leo said avoiding Pipers eyes.

"What do you mean, where is Jamie is she alright?" Piper asked as she started to cry aswell.

"Jamie is with Chris and no she is not really okay either, I think that she is dying as well." Leo said.

"Because of the connection she has with Chris?" Piper asked.

"Yeah." Leo replied.

"Take me home Leo I want to be with him." Piper demanded.

"No you have to stay here you are in no state to leave the hospital." Leo said.

"Then you go, don't let him die Leo, please!" Piper pleaded.

"I don't know how to heal him." He replied.

"Then don't let him be alone, don't let out little boy be alone." Piper said.

"Okay, just stay here okay and get some rest." Leo kissed baby Chris on the head and then looked up at the love of his life.

"I love you." He said as he moved closer to her face.

"I know, I love you too." Piper said before Leo bent down and kissed her, he then stood up and orbed away.

He found the girls sitting in the lounge room with Wyatt, they looked absolutely miserable.

"Hey how are they doing?" Leo asked as he knelt down and picked up Wyatt.

"They are sleeping, we didn't try to wake them up." Paige said.

"Okay." Leo said as he went up stairs with Wyatt still in his arms, when he opened the door he could see that Chris looked even worse then he did before.

"Jamie wake up." Leo shook her arm gently.

"Leo, how is Piper?" She asked as she opened her eyes.

"She is doing fine, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"We're loosing him Leo." Jamie started to cry as she layed her hand over Chris's heart. As Leo sat down on the bed next to his son he didn't notice that Wyatt had reached down and put his hand over Jamie's, Jamie looked up at the child and smiled. Then suddenly Wyatt's hand started to glow, Jamie could feel her hand getting warmer. Slowly she could feel the pain fading and her strength returning. Suddenly Chris's eyes shot open and he took in a deep breath, he looked around at his dad, Wyatt and Jamie.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know." Leo said as he looked at Wyatt.

"Your brother saved you, saved us." Jamie said as she helped him sit up.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked Jamie as he put his hands on her face.

"Am I okay?" Jamie looked up at Chris and laughed, Leo just looked at his son and the girl he loved.

"You are both okay, thanks to Wyatt." He said while bouncing Wyatt on his knee.


	19. Chapter 19

To say that Piper was worried sick was an understatement, although she was extremely exhausted she could not sleep. She looked over at the sleeping form of baby Chris when Leo walked through the door.

"Is he alright?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, he is, they both are." Leo said as he wiped a tear of her cheek.

"Oh thank god, I knew you could save him." She said with a smile.

"Actually it wasn't me." Leo said with a cheeky smile.

"Then who was it?" She asked.

"Wyatt, don't ask me how but he just put his hand on Chris's heart and healed him." Leo couldn't hide the pride that he felt.

"That's my boy, I knew he would look out for his little brother, even if he is 20 years older then him at the time." Piper said with a smile.

"I am just glad that they are both okay, if we had lost them I don't know what I would have done." Leo said with a sad look in his eyes.

"Hey they are both okay thanks to you, you are a good father." She said.

"You don't know how much that means to me." Leo said.

"Yes I do." Piper said before brushing her lips softly over his.

"Piper I," Leo was interrupted by Phoebe bursting in the room followed closely by Paige.

"Are we interrupting something?" Phoebe asked and Piper and Leo just smiled at each other.

"Where is Wyatt?" Piper asked.

"He is right here." Piper looked over to the door to see Chris standing there with Wyatt in his arms and Jamie standing behind him.

"Sweetie I am so glad you are okay." Piper said, once again bursting into tears.

"Same to you." Chris said as he moved to Pipers side and kissed her cheek before handing Wyatt to her.

"Now you have had a big day haven't you." She said to Wyatt.

"I think we all have." Leo said.

"Are you alright Jamie?" Piper asked after noticing that she hadn't said a word.

"Yeah I'm fine you know same old same old." She said with a smile.

"Don't believe a word she says." Chris said moving to stand beside her again and grabbing her hand.

"We better let you get some rest." Phoebe said.

"She is right, I think we could all use a good night sleep it has been a long day." Leo said as he took Wyatt from Piper.

"We will come and see you tomorrow." Phoebe said as she hugged Piper.

"Let us know if you need anything." Paige said before hugging her aswell.

"I'm sorry about all the trouble I caused, I can't believe I am actually looking at myself as a baby, I'm so cute." He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah you are, what happened." Jamie said with a smile.

"Very funny, take it easy okay mom." He said as he hugged her.

"Yeah take care of your self." Jamie squeezed her hand.

"Leo can you stick around for a while?" Piper asked.

"Yeah sure, can you take him home?" Leo asked Phoebe.

"No problem, come on little one." Phoebe said as she took Wyatt from Leo.

"See you tomorrow." Paige said before orbing the three of them back to the manor.

"What about you two, will I see you tomorrow?" Piper asked Chris and Jamie.

"Well considering everything that has happened I don't think the elders are going to be opening any portals right now, so I guess you two will be around for a couple of days." Leo said.

"And obviously nothing bad is going to happen to you with baby Chris around because it would have happened already. Right?" Piper said.

"I guess so." Chris said while smiling at his mother.

"Now that that's settled you two should go and get some rest." Leo said, they both smiled and orbed away.

"You should get some sleep." Leo said to Piper.

"I know I'm so tired." Piper closed her eyes, Leo noticed that she didn't open them again and settled down in a chair between Piper and baby Chris.


	20. Chapter 20

When Chris and Jamie arrived back at the manor they found Paige and Phoebe eating ice cream in the kitchen.

"Hey care to share?" Jamie asked as she tried to take a tub of double choc of Paige.

"Hey get your own." Paige replied, Chris then handed Jamie a tub from the freezer and Phoebe got her a spoon.

"So this is how you guys are going to deal with all that has happened?" Chris asked as he went to stand behind Jamie as she sat on stool and joined the girls at the bench.

"Yep, that is one of our primary rules, after something big happens eat lots and lots of ice cream." Paige replied with a smile.

"I like that rule." Jamie said.

"You three are hopeless you know that?" Chris said with a chuckle.

"Yeah we know, want some?" Jamie said while handing him her spoon.

"Why not." Chris took her spoon and sat down next to her.

"You know what, it has been one hell of a day I am going to turn in. What about you Paige you look tired as well." Phoebe said giving Paige a funny look.

"Huh, oh right yeah I am exhausted, night guys." Paige said as she put the ice cream back in the freezer.

"Don't stay up to late." Phoebe said while giving Chris a wink.

"Those two have no shame." Jamie said after stealing the spoon back of Chris.

"You got that right." Chris said with a smile.

"So you tired?" Chris asked her.

"Not really, you?" She replied.

"Not really." He said with the cheekiest smile Jamie had ever seen.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked him, not looking him in the eyes.

"I was thinking maybe going to the bridge for a while, what do you think?" He replied.

"Why did I even ask?" She smiled at him. "Okay on one condition."

"What is that?" He asked.

"We take the ice cream with us." She said smiling even more.

"Why did I even ask?" He said as he grabbed her hand and the ice cream and orbed them both to the top of the bridge.

"Wow look at the sky." Jamie said as she looked up. "It's beautiful isn't it."

"Defiantly beautiful." Chris said looking at Jamie rather then the sky, Jamie turned to look at him and saw the desire that was shining through his eyes.

"Want some ice cream?" She asked as she sat down, her legs dangling over the edge.

"Yes please." He replied trying to steal the spoon from her but instead knocking the ice cream tub out of her hands. It was heading for the road until Chris used his telekinesis to make it fall into the water instead.

"Why didn't you just orb it back up here?" Jamie asked him.

"Sorry didn't think about that I was just worried about it landing on the bridge and causing an accident." He replied.

"Now there is no ice cream." Jamie said trying her best to put her sad face on.

"I could always orb back to the house and get some more." He said, his face inching closer to hers.

"I'd rather you stay here." She said quietly.

"Is that right?" He said with a smile.

"Yes that's right." She said before kissing him passionately, it didn't take long before the slow innocent kiss began to intensify. Then Chris suddenly pulled away from her before things got out of hand, he looked up to see a very confused face staring back at him.

"Jamie I almost lost you today." He said.

"I know the feeling." She replied.

"I was so scared, I thought that you were going to die." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Hey, I'm fine, we both are." She said softly.

"I think we should find a way to sever the connection that we have." He said avoiding her eyes.

"What, why?" She asked.

"Because you almost died today, and it was all because of the connection. I don't want to loose you." He said.

"Hey, look at me." She forced him to look her in the eye.

"You almost died too remember, it wasn't your fault. If you had died today I would have had no reason to go on living." Jamie said with tears streaming down her face.

"Don't say that, you have to promise me that if anything ever happens to me that you will survive." Chris said touching her face.

"I can't Chris, I just can't. You are apart of me and I would like to keep it that way." She kissed him lightly; Chris returned the kiss before pulling away once again.

"I just want to keep you safe and make you happy." He said.

"You do make me happy Chris, just being with you makes me happy. As for keeping me safe let me worry about that." She replied with a smile.

"I can't help it Jamie, " he looked straight into her eyes and was overwhelmed by how much emotion shone through them.

"I love you, I'm so in love with you that it hurts to think of anything bad happening to you." He said, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I know, I feel your love, it shines through your eyes every time you look at me. I hope that you see the same thing in my eyes, because I love you too Chris." She replied.

Chris could not describe the feeling he was experiencing, as she looked at him and told him that she loved him.

"_Is this what heaven feels like?" Chris asked her telepathically, for some reason he could not bring himself to say the words out loud._

"_No it's what true love feels like." She replied._

"_How did I get so lucky?" Chris asked her._

"_I don't know, how did we get so lucky?" She said with a smile._

With that thought in his mind he kissed her with every bit of passion he could find and he did not plan on stopping any time soon.


End file.
